


Miss not Hit

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cas has an accident, Castiel Has An Accident, Clothes Wetting, Desperate Castiel, Desperation, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Purposed Wetting, Sassy Castiel, Some Humor, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the way home, Cas was desperate. He had to pee. Badly. Dean was in no position to stop in the part of town they were in, so Cas had to hold it. After some messing around with his desperation, Dean eventually speeds home so Cas can use the bathroom in an actual bathroom and not the Impala. They make it home, but after a couple delays, Cas is in no mood to waste time and things didn't quite go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss not Hit

“Dean…” Cas hissed through clenched teeth.

 

“I heard you the first four times, Cas.” Dean chuckled, slowing down at a light. “I think I get the point. Castiel needs to pee.” 

 

“Then you should hurry up.” Cas growled.

 

“Getting arrested would really slow things down wouldn’t it?” Dean replied.

 

“You’re right.” Cas sighed. 

 

“Now you don’t need to tell me again, Cas.” Dean said. “I may be a shitty boyfriend, but at least I’m a shitty boyfriend with a functioning memory.” 

 

“Except when it comes to anything important.” Cas snorted.

 

“Our anniversary is the 17th of September. The night you got super drunk and proposed to me was the 24th of July. And then the 25th, you said it didn’t count. And the 26th, you changed your mind again and decided drunken or not, you wanted to marry me, but you preferred sober proposal. Because you’re boring. And then the day of our wedding will be the 22nd of November - a mere week from now.” Dean smirked.

 

“27th.” Cas muttered.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“Our anniversary. The 27th. Not the 17th.” Cas sighed.

 

“Oh. Shit.” Dean laughed.

 

“But I’m glad you find the date of my drunk proposal important.” Cas smiled.

 

“Of course I do. That’s the one that counted. I told you I wouldn’t let you take backsies on a marriage proposal.” Dean said.

 

“Dean - the light changed!” Cas exclaimed.

 

“I know how to drive.” Dean chuckled, accelerating the car and turning to the next street across the intersection. 

 

“Tell that to your parking tickets.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Shut up.” Dean snickered.

 

“Hurry.” Cas whimpered, quickly squeezing his thighs together. 

 

“Okay, baby.” Dean sighed, giving Cas’s leg a gentle pat before turning back to the road. 

 

Cas sighed, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. “W-what…Dean that’s the wrong pedal. Your foot must be on the brake not the gas.” 

 

Dean looked down at his feet. “No they’re right.” 

 

“Y-you’re slowing down though.” Cas replied

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean stated, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. 

 

“Oh you fucker.” Cas growled. 

 

“I told you I didn’t need to be told another time.” Dean hummed.

 

“I will piss in your car if you don’t get up to speed limit.” Cas snarled.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Dean smirked.

 

“I would.” Cas stated.

 

“Last I checked, single life doesn’t treat you very well.” Dean mused.

 

“You’d never break up with me.” Cas grinned.

 

“Try me. Piss in your seat. See if I would.” Dean challenged.

 

“You listen to me, you ignorant fuck. I am only sitting here in extreme discomfort because I know you would not appreciate me wetting myself in car. I don’t have to sit through this if you’re gonna be an ass.” Cas growled. “So you can hurry the fuck up or you can spend the next hour out here with your toothbrush and some soap.” 

 

“Point made.” Dean muttered, speeding up. “Going 5 above the limit even. Happy?” 

 

“Very.” Cas smiled.

 

“We’ll turn down the next street we see. We can break the law easier there.” Dean continued.

 

“You’re amazing.” Cas breathed, kissing Dean’s hand. 

 

“Right down here is…Elm Street I think.” Dean said.

 

“Perfect.” Cas hummed, looking out the window. “Just don’t have any nightmares down there.” 

 

“Oh don’t go making any pop culture references on me.” Dean laughed, turning down the small neighborhood. “That’s not what you’re about. You are my adorable, clueless little baby.” 

 

Cas smiled, looking over at Dean before sharply hissing and sandwiching his hand in between his legs.

 

“I’m going 110, Cas.” Dean stated, starting to slow down to turn. As he turned the corner, the tires screeched and he lurched forward to a halt.

 

“Jesus, Dean!” Cas shouted, pressing his legs together tighter.

 

“School zone.” Dean groaned.

 

“And right as school’s getting out, too. Great.” Cas drawled as they picked back up, going only 25 kilometers an hour. “This is horrible.” 

 

“And this is why we’re not having kids, too.” Dean added.

 

“What?” Cas scoffed. “We are having kids. Lots.” Cas argued.

 

“No. We’re not. Kids are smelly and annoying and expensive and leave messes and…just no.” Dean sighed.

 

“I will shit on the thing you cherish and love the most everyday forever if you say I can’t have children.” Cas stated.

 

“Well, go ahead. You’d only be shitting on yourself.” Dean muttered.

 

“Awww.” Cas cooed. “That’s so sweet.” 

 

Dean gave Cas an amused, yet puzzled look. “Alright then.” 

 

“I’m really you’re more cherished thing?” Cas asked.

 

“Of course you are.” Dean growled, placing his hand on Cas’s shoulder and running it down his arm until their fingers were joined.

 

“Okay. We’ll only have 4 kids then. I can compromise.” Cas smiled.

 

Dean burst out laughing, pulling to a stop as some children crossed the street. 

 

“I _might,_ and that is a _big_ might, let you have _one_ kid.” Dean stated.

 

“Let me?” Cas scoffed.

 

“Well fuck you. I don’t need permission to go knock a bitch up. Maybe it’ll be your sister. That’d be a good choice, wouldn’t it? Still be part of the Winchester gene pool.” Cas argued.

 

“You’re not fucking my sister.” Dean chuckled. “And ouch, you’d cheat on me so you could have a child that wouldn’t even be ours?”

 

“It’d be ours. I’d ask permission and arrange everything out first. And it’s not cheating if she uses a turkey baster full of my semen.” Cas mused.

 

“Images I _do not_ want in my head, Cas dammit.” Dean growled loudly.

 

Cas giggled, biting the edge of his lip playfully. 

 

“Look. We’re home.” Dean stated. 

 

“Thank fucking God!” Cas shouted, quickly undoing his seatbelt and opening the car door. 

 

Dean followed him with haste up to the porch, digging for his keys in his pocket. At the door, he pushed the key in and turned the handle. 

 

“Dean why is the door not opening?” Cas asked.

 

“You think I know?” Dean laughed, shaking the key around inside the lock.

 

“Here. Let me try.” Cas said, removing one hand from between his thighs and snatching the keys out of Dean’s hands. He put the key back in the door and tried it. It still didn’t budge. “Fuck.” He muttered.

 

“The spare?” Dean turned to him.

 

“Inside the gnome by the back gate.” Cas answered.

 

Dean nodded, hurrying around the side of the house and returning just as swiftly with the key. 

 

“You don’t put it under the gnome. You drill a hole and put it _in_ the gnome. That’s the way to hide a key. Violate an innocent garden gnome.” Dean muttered, putting the key in the door and sighing with relief as the handle turned and the door opened.

 

“Fuck you…” Cas laughed, making a bee-line towards the nearest bathroom, Dean chuckling to himself and following. 

 

Cas didn’t want to bother with his pants, so he sat down on the toilet, completely clothed. Dean choked in shock a little but, then regained himself and leaned against the doorway. 

 

“Get home fast enough?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Cas stated, smiling contently, loving the feeling of finally getting relief - and possible how warm and squishy his boxers felt as he pissed right through them, making them stick to his dick. 

 

“Good.” Dean grinned. “I almost ran over small children for you.” 

 

“No. You almost ran over small children for _your car_.” Cas replied, elbows on his thighs and resting his chin in his hands. “If it weren’t your Impala, you would’ve just said ‘screw you. just piss yourself’ and taken your sweet time.” 

 

“That does sound like me actually.” Dean mused.

 

“Is there a reason your’e standing here watching?” Cas chuckled.

 

“Not really. I just find this whole thing rather amusing.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Amusing?” Cas scoffed.

 

“Yes. This is hilarious in a sick, twisted way.” Dean stated, smiling.

 

“How?” Cas demanded.

 

“Well seeing you be a little bitch about everything is always great. And also the fact that you still sat on the toilet even though it did nothing for you.” Dean explained.

 

“And hows that?” Cas returned.

 

“You’re in clothes still. And your pants are quite thick. How do you think that works out?” Dean smirked.

 

Cas looked down and saw a large yellow puddle spread out around the toilet and liquid dripping off the cuffs of his pants. “Oops.” He breathed before looking up at Dean and chuckling.

 

“Did _any_ make it to the toilet? Because I doubt.” Dean snorted.

 

Cas spread his legs and look down, shaking his head. “Nope. You’re right.” He stated before bursting out laughing, Dean laughing right along with him.

 

“See? Hilarious.” Dean smiled.

 

“Fuck you.” Cas giggled, unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Well I assume you’re about to get in the shower, and I’m definitely going to join you. So you can do just that.” Dean growled.

 

“Mmm…” Cas hummed. “I’ll get the water running."


End file.
